When sane people go INsane
by Pinstripes
Summary: Phantom's circuits go haywire and he goes insane. His three siblings decide to help him out a little, deciding that forcing secrets out of him will be both funny, and the way to sort him out.


A.A (Author's Annotation): _"What would happen if a sane, intellectual, able Ninja went utterly barmy, so his siblings decided to help? Hey, that's oddly specific!"_

When sane people go INsane

Phantom shifted uncomfortably, sitting back in his seat and clasping his hands together. He was sitting on a very hard wooden bench in a very small, boring room in the very bowls of Neo Arcadia. The wall next to him had a slide-thing-hole on it and muffled talking could be heard through the closed slot. Phantom had cracked. Completely. So much so that he refused to leave his Head Quarters and had chained himself to a wall. Fafnir had to drag him down to the basement whilst he screamed for sanctuary and had tied him to the bench when he got there. The Ninja eyed the rope, knowing that it was thin enough to snap, but he was curious as to what his three siblings had in mind for him. Harpuia, Fafnir and Leviathan had, had this nasty glint in their eyes. Phantom didn't like it. Not on little bit.

There was a giggle from the shut slot. Phantom grew restless at this, why were they giggling? Then a sensation of terror washed over him. What were they planning? Knowing them it could be anything and three against one wasn't all that fair and- No he was being irrational! And he was meant to be the sensible one! Phantom tutted, shaking his head, why was he so paranoid?

In fact, why had he gone insane? Must have been his circuitry... Either that or he had a lot of issues. Lots of them, comparing it to the size of his mental break-down. He wailed under his breath. Phantom- The prudent, level-headed one was going utterly round the bend! He curled up into a feeble position, knees tucked up against his chest, rocking back and forth on the bench.

There was a horrible scratching noise and the slot opened, three pairs of eyes stared intently at him. "Phantom?" said a feminine voice- Leviathan obviously.

"Mmmph."

"Phantom, we just decided that you need therapy. And so we decided t'be priests for a day." Another said, it was lower, with a slightly off accent. Fafnir no doubts.

"And we are going to force you to speak out all the things you've done wrong. I read in a book once that-"The last was slightly prim, pronouncing all of its 'T's. Had to be Harpuia.

"Look, I understand that you want to help, but I have decided to settle down being to mentally unstable!" Phantom argued, looking up at the three. "I'm fine as a psycho. Really!"

"If you really want to make a case of it... Then we'll just have to do something about that...." Harpuia stated with a sigh of disappointment, clicking his fingers from the other side of the grating.

Ropes bound themselves around Phantom, strapping his arms to his sides, tight enough to hold him and make marks on his skin. "Okay, okay! I'll talk!" Phantom cried out, "I bruise easily!"

"That's better." Leviathan grinned evilly, leaning back in her chair. She made her tones harsh but soft. Very stereotypical antagonist you might say. "Now spill. Every thing that you've done wrong this past month. And don't keep us waiting. We've still got our weapons you know and three against one isn't all that promising... Especially with you so... Tied up at the present." She giggled decadently.

Phantom thought. There were some things he just couldn't tell. Harpuia would kill him, and so would Fafnir and Leviathan. Dieing three times in one day is not a good thing. But if they were going to kill him if he didn't tell then it didn't particularly matter. "I... Uhh... Killed a few enemy reploid scouts?"

Fafnir banged on the wall, "We've all killed someone, you moron, now get to the juicy stu-"

"Shhh! Fafnir!" Harpuia hissed, waving his arms about in an attempt at signalling silence.

"... I... I... I..." The Ninja flushed crimson, "I... I..."

"I said don't keep me waiting!"

Phantom mumbled something under his breath, turning his head away, a steady blush coming over his normally pale skin. He refused to turn around. Fafnir rolled his scarlet eyes, "You what?" He called, "Didn't quite catch that. You can tell me now, but I have... Other ways of finding out things. They involve lots and lots of pain, with me knocking the stuffing out of you as you dangle from the ceiling like a piñata!"

Phantom whimpered, and then cried, "Fine, fine! I'll tell you!" He couldn't bare the thought of him being black and blue. It just didn't go with his mask... He swallowed, looking distraught. "I kind of... Kind of... Have been doing something... Wrong... For about a week now..."

"I'm waiting here!"

"I've been seeing the errand boy!" He wailed, kicking out his legs like a five year old having a tantrum and continued to scream, "GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY SIBLINGS ARE EVIL PSYCHOS WHO WANT MY BLOOD!"

Harpuia gawped at him, "You mean the one with all the hair? The blonde one who complains a lot?"

"The one who would make a better pleasure sla- Hey what was that for?"

Leviathan sniffed, "You're sick, Fafnir."

Fafnir glowered miserably at her, "No, I'm a guy. Simple mistake. All guys are perverts. Look at me and Phantom!"

Phantom glared at him, "Hey! I'm no pervert! He came on to me, I swear it!"

Harpuia giggled childishly, "It's not as if he forced his way into your bed!" This caused the other two to burst out into hysterics. Phantom turned from crimson to peony through rage and embarrassment. He struggled with his ropes, "That's it! FAAAATHEEEERRR! They're picking on me!" He shrieked, stamping his foot. "THEY TIED ME UP!"

A blue garbed figure wandered into the room. He looked from Phantom, to Harpuia, to Fafnir, to Leviathan. "Harpy-Chan, Leviathan! I expected better of you two! Untie your brother this instant and go to your rooms!" Copy X eyed Fafnir wearily. "I didn't actually expect any better of you though."

"Hey, what?!"

"Tidy this mess up NOW!" He demanded, snapping his fingers.

"Yes dad!" The trio yelped, untying Phantom and going about cleaning up the room.

"Good. Come along now Phantom... You've got a few screws loose which need to be tightened." He sighed, ushering Phantom out of the room and back up the stairs.

_**--------A few hours after Phantom is fixed---------**_

"Hey, Phantom?"

"Yes, Elpizo?"

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"... (Nervous laughter) No of course not!"

"Truthfully? You don't seem so-"

"Arggh. Shut up and kiss me damnit."


End file.
